Drake Harrison
Early Career Justyn Drake Harris (Born April 19th, 1997) Justyn as a kid dove into pro wrestling during the time Extreme championship Wrestling (ECW) not only that but he would find his number one inspiration Rhyno plus his eventually found love for Marvel he combined these things to give you what he is today except his Father ( Rick Myers) had physically abused his mother Ashley Harrison causing the divorce between the two parents his mom still lives today healthy while his dad was in a jail for 15 yrs not surprisingly enough his father begged for mercy so he wouldn't have to qoute "suffer" Justyn got over this sad experience through wrestling and ever since 2014 where he made is Wrestling Debut at a Local Promotion known as MidWest Wrestling, there he had found his character which would be "Detroit Hero" where he landed lots of good matches however the worst thing had happened Justyn had been fired from MWW from what the CEO Ronny McCain said as "a failure" and " not good enough". It was during this time that everything went completely dark for the 16 year old completely shattering Harrison's dreams, while what happened was heartbreaking the "Detroit Hero" decided to move on to something else which would be finding his style in pro wrestling. High Flying, and after atleast 2 years out of wrestling. Drakkari returned to the squared circle in the shape of NJPW ( New Japan Pro Wrestling). This was not only the return but a new opportunity for Drake as he went under the ring name "Drake Harrison" where he would become a 2x NJPW Intercontinental Champion his 1st reign lasting only a week but then in his second reign he was champion for 365 days which led to Drake relinquishing his title on January 1st while also requesting a release from NJPW the following year. Drake Harrison got a call in the Summer of 2016 from none other than Ronny McCain he denied MidWest Wrestling further esclating things by telling Ronny to "SUCK IT" then hanging up the phone quickly after, Ronny had treated a everyone like Drake leading to the shutdown of MidWest Wrestling now during the year 2017 Harrison had took a tour around the world from NJPW, WWE, and even TNA now known as Impact Wrestling, before he Debuted in CWL, and has been using the ring name Drake Harrison since 2017. MidWest Wrestling: Pro Wrestling Debut! Under the ring name "Detroit Hero" Justyn made his wrestling debut against Jim "The Rickroll" Jones a wrestler who is now apart of ROH is Drake's arch nemesis since there match and now Jim hasnt been heard since, there is suspicion that Jim is lurking around. CWL 2018- Present Currently Under the Name ring name Drake Harrison in CWL, he is currently working on The Nemesis brand. Ever since his debut on 2.48 of Nemesis Drake knew he had something special with CWL the biggest thing to help Harrison was THE Tornado these two eventually caught on winning tag titles only to lose them so quickly the "Detroit Hero" went dark after competing in the Redacted Battle royale at his first Endgame, Endgame 2. Year 3 would be the comeback eventually making a return at Gold Rush, ever since then Drake Harrison has defeated the likes of Noah Morgan, Jay Mamba, and currently his biggest accomplishment having pinned a 3x Nemesis World Champion in Jon Spartacus 2 times in his CWL Career. Notable Achievements NJPW * 3x NJPW Intercontinental Champion CWL * CWL Tag Team Champion 1x * 1x CWL Nemesis Heavyweight Champion In Wrestling Finishers * Phenomenal Forearm 1 ( Single Bound) * Indian Deathlock ( Midwest-Lock) Signatures * Heroic Kick (Pele Kick 1 and 2)